fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
Trolls are large, strong beings composed of the surrounding ground type, and as such, appear in different forms; rock, earth/soil, ice, and in Fable II, swamp/forest. Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters The first troll is encountered during the Trader Escort quest, in Darkwood; while approaching the exit to Barrow Fields, an Earth Troll digs itself out of the ground. Unless you are using The Grey House & Ancient Cullis Gate method of powerleveling, in which case the first troll appears at the Ancient Cullis Gate or Greatwood Lake. Trolls are relatively easy to defeat in Fable since they are slow, with attacks that are fairly easy to avoid. Be aware that trolls have a large amount of health. Attacking Earth trolls (2000 hps) are relatively straightforward to defeat. You can either hit them with as many attacks and flourishes as possible, or knock back their projectiles. The latter is tricky - use Slow Time to make it easier - but extremely effective, downing a troll in just two hits (Earth Troll) or four hits (Rock Troll) depending on where they are struck. Rock trolls (5000 hps) are tougher. Magical attacks are generally ineffective, and their rock attacks are much faster, and can be issued in threes. Their close quarters attack is much weaker, however, so close range attacks are effective. Ice trolls (7000 hps) are unique to Fable: The Lost Chapters. They are a rare, but aggravating enemy, with fast, wide-ranged attacks that cause a lot of damage. Weaknesses * Trolls are weak against piercing, and sharpening augmentations. * Trolls are also weak against their own thrown projectiles (does not work with Ice Trolls, and only single projectiles not the three boulder attack by Rock Trolls) which can be hit back at them causing 450/1250 damage depending on the spot it hits (if it hits them in the face it is 1250, if it hits anywhere else it is 450). ** Any strength requirements necesarry to hit back the projectiles are unknown, as are the effects of strength on the damage caused by hitting them back. Fable II In Fable II, you will meet trolls much less: *You will meet the first Troll at the end of the Quest The Bargain, where you bribe Lucien's former butler to telling you where Lucien's Diary is. You need to kill the Forest Troll because he is blocking the spot where the diary is buried. *The second troll is at the last round of the Crucible, during the quests The Crucible, and The Crucible Champion. It is a Rock Troll, which is much harder than a Forest Troll, because it has more spots, and is a little smarter. *The third troll you meet in the main quest is a Swamp Troll near the end of Wraithmarsh, during the Quest Stranded. Swamp Trolls are the hardest kind of troll to beat (more spots, turns more, bigger) and this one is especially hard, because there are some annoying hollow man attacking both you and the troll in the middle of the fight, this Troll is different than before, because you actually have the option to ignore him now and still finish the quest (the only troll in the game where you have that option). An interesting trick you can do, is if you go onto the bridge, and stand near where the support rope connects to the bridge on the side nearest the troll, the troll cannot hit you easily (the fence blocks thrown rocks if you're not too close to it). Also, while on the bridge, hollow men will not respawn. Taking advantage of this makes the troll that much easier to kill, should you want to. *You also have to fight a rock troll in the quest Something Rotten, where you have to find out why Rookridge inn smells so bad. The source of the smell is the troll, this one is the same as the Crucible Rock Troll, but you can stand higher, avoiding most of his attacks, and you probably have more skills at this point. *In the DLC Knothole Island, the third quest, Knothole Island's Drowning, you are in the storm shrine, and in the final room you meet another Swamp Troll (again, the same, except you most likely have more skills) there is no option to avoid it, because there is a door that stays closed until the troll is dead. This troll is the only troll you can really train on, because every time you get in the cave, you can just run to the room with the troll straight away (bounty hunter is very rare, crucible needs 7 rounds to be completed, and the other trolls don't return after the first time). *Finally, a rare five-star Bounty Hunter job may pit you against a troll. Attacking Defeat trolls by shooting their exposed nerve tendrils with magic or a ranged weapon. This can only be done when the nerves glow red, and can be difficult to accomplish, as the troll will frequently turn to face you, defending the nerves on its back. It is possible to use the area-effect version of Inferno to damage the nerves whether or not they are visible, but requires you to be very close to the troll, risking damage. Using any kind of steel to master pistol is advised because they can fire and reload faster and so you can sometimes take out 2 nerve tendrils. Also, the Blades spell works as well. If there are no Hobbes in the area and the nerve clusters are exposed as the blades will go after the tendrils and, with three of them, they can deal excellent damage. Problems Sometimes a Troll will be laughing, or roaring, or just anything that isn't attacking, and its weak spots will be red or yellow (in the latter case you'd just have to switch targets), but even a simple shot without aiming might not be fast enough or just won't hit it. This can be especially aggravating in the last round of the Crucible if you're trying to get all 8 Perfect Rounds, since, along with the Hobbes, it can take up a lot of extra precious seconds. This can be avoided by utilizing Slow Time to slow the troll down and buy time to avoid its minions, if there are any, and this will help you hit its weak points. This is a particularly good strategy in The Crucible, which should allow you to get a perfect round. Trivia *In Fable, the stick is the only weapon that can't hurt a troll directly; you can still knock back their rocks. *The nerve tendrils look like worms or maggots in the trolls body *In Fable, there are a lot of trolls that you can fight whenever you like, but in Fable II, there are just 2 repeatable trolls (and Bounty Hunter trolls, but they are very rare). *If you get close enough to Trolls you can see that they are not attached to the ground in any way, making the reason why they do not chase after you once you have caught their attention a mystery. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters, the description of the Archon's Battle Armour states that platinum trolls once existed but are now extinct. The armor description also states platinum is the hardest material known to man in the Fable franchise, yet the real world metal has none of the properties suggested in the game (it is as soft, and malleable as gold making it a poor armor choice for troll or man alike). *In Fable II, the use of the Raise Dead spell can simplify a troll battle, as the troll (along with its minions if competing in the Crucible) will target the ghosts rather than the Hero. The ghosts however, do not combat the troll and instead attempt to return to you, requiring constant recasting, as far away as possible, in order to maintain the benefits *It is possible to defeat the crucible troll in under 30 seconds by casting a level 3 time spell, running up to the troll and recasting the spell. Immediately cast level 5 lightining and it should one shot the troll. *Another way to defeat a troll in the allotted time is to cast a level 3 slow time and then fully charge a chaos spell right next to the troll. The troll will then have a giant mask on its face and then just constantly spin around. All you have to do is cast a level 5 lightning and all the nerve tendrils will be destroyed. *In Fable III, it would seem Trolls have been wiped out of Albion at least, after Logan commissioned the creation of the Trollblight weapons. Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Enemies